Tsukiji Clan
The Tsukiji Clan (月地一族, Tsukichi Ichizoku) was known for its delicacy and respect to the enemy. It was not a fighter clan and it wasn't very active in wars but was best known for its spiritual connection with nature. Over the years this clan was disappearing because during last generations its "pure" decendence was minimal. Hotaru Tsukiji belongs to the last generation and is the last known member. Background The Tsukiji Clan was descendant of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, specifically from the legacy of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. It dates back to the early establishment of the Hyūga Clan when Tsuki Hyuga, get married with Chikyu and founded the Clan Tsukiji settling in Takigakure. The heirs of this union did not carry the Byakugan or any similar Dojutsu, however its legacy was a direct variation from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The appearance of the members was always quite similar, all had white hair, fair skin and eyes that could be of color: blue, light blue, violet or rarely pink. They were very doomed to the spiritual. It was common to see them in temples or making offerings to the spirits. Mostly do not used to get involved in the ninja art and their economy was based on fishing. The last family belonging to this clan was Hotaru's family. However her parents were murdered (presumably, to extinguish the clan and study the purity of their chakra.) and her older sister disappeared (She was given for dead even though her body was not found) Traditions: Tsukihana. The custom of this family after win a battle or kill an enemy was making an offering later. This was deposited while the winner said the word "Tsukihana" (月華, Moonflower). They had the belief that in the spiritual realm, after dying, there were no enemies and the offer would make them come together in the spiritual plane to begin again. Over time this tradition was disappearing. Abilities The Tsukiji Clan skills were based on Water element (Suiton). Their most common techniques were: Mizuusagi, Suijaku suru ame, Mizu no yoroi, Shāpuchēn. Their hiden jutsus were: Ōkina hasu no jutsu and Amesuihasu no jutsu. The Clan Tsukiji had also, like the Hyuga Clan, the ability of expel Chakra from some of their chakra points, but unable to see the enemy's Chakra points, their fighting style was very different. They used to train to expel this chakra from the points of the hands as needles and fight in Taijutsu style. This was known as Ken Hari (拳 針, literally Needle Fist). This was undoubtedly one of the clan's most powerful techniques and very difficult to master. Only strong and well-trained ninjas could be able to manage it successfully. In the past the Tsukiji Clan may was able to use a technique like Togebari (兎毛針, Rabbit Hair Needle) from Kaguya, as they say the ancient scrolls but apparently with time this skill was disappearing, perhaps because of the purity of the blood of the clan that It waned over the years. Trivia * The name Tsukiji (月地, Tsukichi) means "Moon Land". * The Clan symbol comes from the legend of Japanese folklore that the shadow of the moon is the figure of a rabbit. Tsuki no Usagi (Moon Rabbit). * The leyend of Tsuki no Usagi could also explain why children used to say that Hotaru looks like an "albino rabbit". * The Tsukiji Clan accentuated its history in different scrolls, some spoke of culture, other of skills, history, members, etc. Currently these scrolls are held by Hana in Massakari. * The colors favored by the Clan to their clothing were white and soft colors like blue or lilac. * Kimi, Hotaru's older sister did not die, yet her disappearance remains a mystery. * Despite being the last member of her clan, Hotaru has not raised to have children or being interested in them. Category:DRAFT